<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles by infamousxunderdog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823666">Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infamousxunderdog/pseuds/infamousxunderdog'>infamousxunderdog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jaskier being all cute and sleepy, Sleepy Cuddles, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infamousxunderdog/pseuds/infamousxunderdog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddles, or: a solution for when you have to share a bed with a bard who tends to steal blankets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not my best work, I just felt like writing a cute, fluffy oneshot. It's rather short, tho.<br/>It's up to you wether the reader and Jaskier have a romantic relationship or not. </p><p> Disclaimer: I'm not a native English peaker, so I'm sure I made mistakes. But I'm willing to learn, so feel free to correct me if you feel the need to do so. </p><p>I hope you like it. Feel free to let me know what you think about it but please be kind. This is my first oneshot with/about Jaskier. So I'm kinda nervous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I groaned silently as I rolled onto my back, slowly creaking one eye open. It was dark outside, and I assumed that it was shortly after midnight. I wasn't sure though, because from the bed I wasn’t able to look outside the window to be look at the moon or anything. </p><p> I yawned, as I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open, but my shivering body, which was the main reason why I woke up in the first place, made it impossible to fall back asleep. Well, not my body trembling was the problem, more the temperature in the small room of the inn Jaskier and I decided to stay overnight. It was freezing cold. </p><p> Geralt already went ahead, taking care of a monster problem in a village nearby. Usually Jaskier and I would’ve come along, but the bard had been asked to perform here tonight, well known and in demand thanks to ‘Toss A Coin’. And of course, the showman he was, Jaskier couldn’t say no. And since I wouldn’t be helpful in a fight against a selkimore I decided to stay with Jaskier. I was good at taking care of wounds, as a healer, which was the main reason why I travelled with the bard and the witcher, but fighting and killing monsters definitely wasn’t on top of the list of my strongest skills. </p><p> I wasn’t really mad about the fact that I didn’t join Geralt, I was glad about every opportunity I got to see Jaskier perform. I loved watching him sing his songs and literally flourish whenever he had the smallest amount of audience that didn’t consist of a brooding witcher, a healer and a mare. </p><p> Since Jaskier’s performance was quite spontaneous and we actually didn’t plan on staying in this village, we had to deal with the fact that the inn we spent the night in only had one room left. Which wasn’t a problem for neither Jaskier nor me, we had shared a bed several times already due to unprompted night stays. So it wasn’t that big of a deal, the bed was big enough for the two of us. What wasn’t big enough – which none of us had considered – was the blanket. It probably had average size, but since the end of summer and therefore the fall was near, the nights got colder. </p><p> So, I was lying there, unable to fall back asleep and cold without a blanket. I sighed and turned around to face Jaskier and try to get at least a bit of the blanket back. But he looked so peacefully, curled up under the covers, only half of his face visible and his chestnut hair a fluffy mess on his head. I didn’t really want to wake him up. </p><p>To be honest I could’ve watched him for hours, if I wasn’t so damn cold. I clenched my teeth and rolled my eyes, before I finally gave in and tried to tuck a bit of the blanket away from Jaskier without waking him up. But he had wrapped the sheets so tightly around himself that it was impossible to free at least one inch. </p><p> “For fucks sake-“, I muttered, before I gently nudged Jaskier’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. </p><p>“Jask”, I whispered, gently shaking him as I tried to wake him. He didn’t respond at all, only a deep sigh escaped his lips. That damn bard.  Why was it so hard to get him awake when he was sleeping? How, by the great Melitele, does he survive travelling with a witcher when he was such a sound sleeper? Unbelievable. </p><p> “Jask!” I murmured again. “Jaskier!” Louder this time. He still didn’t even move. If he wasn’t breathing, I’d considered him dead. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair, a shiver running down my spine. </p><p> “I swear to who-the-fuck ever, bard, if you don’t wake up, I’ll shatter your damn lute on your head”, I slurred and tucked on the sheets again. I don’t know if it was the volume of my voice or the mention of the lute, but Jaskier actually moved? What a moron. I exhaled, watching him as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me in confusion. </p><p>“Dear heart, why are you awake?”, he yawned, his voice deep and hoarse, words muffled by the covers. By the gods, he looked so adorable that I almost regretted waking him up. Almost.</p><p> “Well uhm- It’s cold”, I stuttered and pointing at Jaskier. “And … well, you happened to steal the covers.” I couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, as I watched the bard, still drowsy, staring at me in confusion until my words seemed to permeate to his mind. </p><p>“I- gods, I’m sorry, dear heart, I didn’t mean to”, he mumbled as he untangled his body from the sheets and lifted them up a bit with one hand. “Come here”, he whispered, and I couldn’t help but smile at him. He looked simply adorable. </p><p> I chuckled as I laid down next to him again and pulled half of the blanket over me, making sure there was still enough of it left for Jaskier. </p><p> “You good?”, he mumbles, words almost swallowed by the following yawn. I coulnd’t prevent a smile from my lips as I looked at him, eyes already closed again. </p><p> “Perfect. Now I’m warm again, thanks”, I whispered, now yawning as well. I sighed as I turned around, my back now facing Jaskier, and closed my eyes. I listened to the regular breathing of the bard next to me, feeling the warmth of his body, as close as he was to me, now that we shared the blanket again. A part of me was really tempted to turn around again and move closer to Jaskier so we could cuddle. But first of all I didn’t want to wake him again, since the steady rhythm of his breath made me believe that he was already asleep again. And second of all I didn’t know if he even liked cuddles. A pretty ridiculous assumption, I mean it was Jaskier, after all. That man was basically starving for any kind of body contact, whether it be little hugs or any kind of reassuring touches, for example, it didn’t matter. Jaskier provided body contact more naturally than anyone else I knew. </p><p> Still. Cuddles were something different, right? Right. </p><p> I pulled up the blanket while I listened to Jaskier breathing, the monotonous sound so soothing and calming that it didn’t take me long to become all sleepy again. I was close to fall back asleep again as I felt Jaskier next to me moving as he – probably – turned around. </p><p> “Jaskier …”, I groaned, reaching behind me and trying to grab a corner of the blanket that Jaskier unintentionally had pulled away from me again. I didn’t catch it, instead my hand landed on Jaskiers shoulder, trying to find the blanket so I could pull it back. </p><p> “Jask, the concept of sharing is familiar to you, isn’t it?”, I muttered grumpily as I managed to get at least a little bit of the covers back.<br/>
I was about to get up and get my cloak to use that as a blanket since I didn’t manage to get enough of the blanket back from Jaskier to keep myself warm, as I suddenly felt an arm wrapping around me and Jaskier’s warm body against my back. As I felt the bard pressing his head between my shoulder blades, his soft breath against my skin as he mumbled something that I couldn’t understand, my body tensed up in surprise. </p><p> “What did you say?”, I whispered, trying to relax my body. I was afraid Jaskier would think I was feeling uncomfortable and would pull away eventually. </p><p> “This way it’s easier to share the blanket and make sure we both stay warm”, he explained in a soft voice, his fingertips slowly tracing along my inner arm. </p><p> “I see”, I murmured, immediately loosening up under his gentle touch. “You’re right. And it’s comfortable”, I chuckled as I leaned against Jaskier’s chest, smiling as he tightened his grip around me to pull me closer. </p><p> “I’m always right”, he whispered and placed a soft kiss into the crook of my neck. “And now, dear heart, go back to sleep.”<br/>
The warmth of the covers and Jaskier’s body combined with the gentle, steady caress of his calloused fingertips on my skin as well as the regular rhythm of his breath was so relaxing that it didn’t take me very long until I fell back asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>